Numerous technologies have been developed for characterizing surfaces and surface properties. In particular, contact and non-contact profilometers make possible the measurement of surface profiles with resolutions down to the nanometer level. One application of this technology lies in analyzing the characteristics and performance of microdevices. These devices are commonly used as components in microscale fluidics and electronics systems. A number of them, such as diaphragms and thin-film membranes, are designed to be particularly sensitive to small pressure changes and serve as actuators, switches, flow detectors, and the like. More complete characterization of such devices can be facilitated by analyzing their responses to pressure under controlled conditions.